Family reunion!
by justarandomname
Summary: Its a family reunion! Pairings amian,natan,hamead,teagan,nedison. No one for Jonah... Rated T because I'm paranoid. Summary sucks but please read it and tell me what you think.
1. Starting

**Disclaimer: I *sob* do not own 39 clues :(**

**No Vespers and nobody has died and I apologize if this chapter's short in each** **POV I'll try to make it longer in the future**

Fiske's POV (**bet you didn't see it coming)**:

The clue hunt ended 2 years ago and everyone's lived a peaceful life. How would I know? Because I keep a watch on them, yes even the annoying Kabras who have like 20 bodyguards on them. Almost everyone has changed except one thing remains the same and holds them apart... their hatred. I need to make sure they are peaceful to one another. Call me crazy but making peace with the most dangerous family on Earth is my goal since I'm a Madrigal. I smiled as I had a thought to make them bond. I picked up my Iphone 5 and made a call to my dear niece Amy(**I'm not sure if its niece,granddaughter,etc. please tell me in the reviews what Amy's relation to Fiske is so I can fix it)**. This I thought is going to an interesting reunion I thought to myself.

Amy's POV

I was listening to music and thinking about the clue hunt. It's changed my life so much I can't forget were sad times when Ian betrayed me in Korea. Yes I still feel mad at Ian for betraying me in Korea and that part I'll never forget. He made me fall in love with him and I still do love him but no one will figure it out. This is a secret I'll take to my grave. The phone knocked me out of my deep thinking process and I got up to check who was calling me now. I looked at the caller ID and it was Fiske. I wondered what he could want since the clue hunt ended 2 years ago. I picked it up and what he told me shocked me to the core. I quickly ran around the house fixing and cleaning up things since the family reunion starts tomorrow. I rushed to my brother's room and screamed at him to clean up and get out once he's done. This is going to be a disastrous reunion.

Dan's POV:

I was practicing my AWESOME ninja skills despite what anybody else says when Amy bust into my room screaming things like "REUNION","CLEAN UP"," AND COME DOWN". I sat down for a moment thinking of what it meant then it hit me like a train. We, the most dangerous family in the world, are having a reunion. Just great let's blow up the Earth while at it. I was gloomy until I saw Skittles and I pounced on it like a hungry tiger. I looked at the brown skittle **(I don't know if there are brown skittles but let's pretend there is)** and it reminded of Princess Cobra. Those beautiful amber eyes and STOP WHAT YOU'RE THINKING DAN, you are the ninja master and ninja masters don't fall in love with people. I sighed and proceeded to eat skittles and clean up my room at the same time. This is going to be a horrific or great reunion.

Ian's POV:

"Would you like some Cheerios" my maid asked? I was in my room doing business stuff and not thinking about a certain red-headed and green-eyed girl. "No Maria I would not like some Cheerios I am 17" **(Is he? let's pretend he is)** I looked at my computer screen and did some calculations. "Carry this here, put the box there and make sure to create a file for this" I muttered under my breath. Finally I finished my work for today and I let my mind roam free. I thought back to the clue hunt and how I betrayed Amy. I really like Amy I did but she will never like me back thanks to Korea. Just as I was going to proceed out of my posh room I heard the phone ring. I picked it up and said Hello? who's this? in my impeccable British accent. My eyes grew wide as Fiske told me they were hosting a family reunion tomorrow. After hanging up I yelled at my sister to pack up and get ready to leave to the Cahill's mansion tomorrow. My eyes grew wide as I realized this could be my chance to make up with Amy and apologize. This reunion hopefully will go well.

Natalie's POV:

I was in my absolutely magnificent yet extraordinary room listening to One Direction the best thing since sliced bread **(*throws up*)**. During the middle of an absolutely wonderful song my brother hollered that we were leaving for the brats house tomorrow. I thought about Daniel Cahill with those penetrating yet wonderful jade green eyes and that awesome dirty blond hair... wait what was I thinking? I am a supermodel for Christ's sake he was a peasant with no sense of fashion. An inner voice argued with me that he was rich now and he was extremely sexy. I sighed and got ready to pack up my bags to head to the brats mansion. This reunion is going to be horrid.

Sinead's POV:

"BOOM" another experiment went down the drain. Was it so hard to create a rubber ducky that can be a gymnast,talk, and tell you everything the FBI has on a person? Apparently so. As I was about to call my brothers to help me create this rubber ducky I got a call from Fiske. "Hey Fiske what's up?", " Nothing much just a Cahill reunion tomorrow bye". I stood at shock and absorbed in what he said. Family reunion,tommorow with the Holts? At least I'll get to see Hamilton's muscular body and his... stop Sinead he doesn't like you and you don't like him. After all he blew you up and caused your brothers to lose their sight and get massive headaches. Even though surgery fixed that she had scars for a lifetime that can't be fixed. Look on the bright side Sinead you get to see your friend Amy I thought. Me and Amy are great friends and I hope we still are. We haven't contacted each other in years but hopefully she's still my friend. I went downstairs to tell my brothers about the reunion and went to get ready. This reunion is going to end with someone getting hurt.

Ted's POV:

I sat down in the living room taking in all the sights. Everything was beautiful and I learned to appreciate sight and not take it for granted. I heard my triplet sister tell me there's a reunion tomorrow. Apparently everyone in the clue hunt's going and I get a chance to see Reagan again. No one knows but I had a crush on her since Grace's funeral. This reunion gives me a chance to see Reagan again. I slowly got up and went to tell Ned about the reunion. At the beginning of the clue hunt I lost my eyesight, Ned got huge headaches every 5 minutes, and Sinead the luckiest of all of us got scars only. We recently got out injuries fixed except for Sinead. I sighed and packed my bags after telling Ned. This reunion will probably suck for me.

Ned's POV:

Sitting down in my room and not getting headaches is the best feeling in the world... at least for me. Every time I thought about Madison Holt my head started hurting. It was her beautiful blue eyes that were bright and always had a twinkle in them that made me go crazy. Of course nobody knew not even Ted and we were inseparable. I rubbed my head enjoying the fact I didn't get a headache. Once I opened my eyes Ted barged in and told me that there was a reunion coming up tomorrow and I had to get ready for it. This reunion is going to be awesome since I won't get headaches!

Hamilton's POV:

I was lifting 300 pound barbells and thinking about Sinead when the phone rang. I grunted but managed to put down the barbell and lift the phone. What Fiske told me shocked me to the core and I ran out the door like a sweaty man being chased by a lion and told each on of my sisters. I got my bags and started to pack up. YES! I can finally see Sinead with her auburn hair and freckles splashed across her face and her beautiful green** ( not sure what color eyes she has)** eyes. I whooped silently in my head and started packing up. I know she won't like me because of what I did in the museum but seeing her will make me happy. I hope I can win her over and come back home a happier man. This reunion is the best!

Reagan's POV:

I was running around the track around our house and jogged in before my sister. "Ha take that" I shouted in Madison's face. If only Ted was here he would be impressed. I've had a crush on Ted since the museum because he made me feel so sad and pulled at my heart. When I heard he was recovered from the blindness I was whooping with joy because the boy who I like just recovered from blindness. After taking a shower I heard my brother Hamilton saying something about a family reunion tomorrow. Yes! I can see Ted tomorrow and talk to him. This reunion's going to be cool I thought as I was packing up.

Madison's POV:

I finished second in our race. Ugh! Its only because Ned Starling crossed my mind and distracted me. I fell hard for Ned at the funeral. I could tell him apart from his brother from the splash of freckles on his nose which in my opinion made him look cuter. As Reagan finished gloating I went to take a shower. After coming out my bro Hamilton came and told me there was a family reunion tomorrow. I can see Ned tomorrow! Whoo-hoo. When I heard Ned recovered from his headaches I was jumping with joy. On the inside of course nobody knows I fell for Ned. I went to pack up and thought this reunion hopefully will be cool.

Jonah's POV:

I just finished writing a song as the phone rang. "YO Fiske my gangsta how's it going?". " Please don't use slang on me Jonah I can't understand it at all". When he told me there was a family reunion tomorrow I was happy since I got to see my buddy Dan again. This will be a fun reunion I thought as I started packing up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fine I'll make it longer don't look at me like that I'm only a thirteen year old.**

Fiske's POV:

The Cahills will be in for a surprise when I show them what they're doing tommorow I said evilly as a smiled a grin.

They may not know it but there will be no adults tommorow. I better go tell Nellie to go to the underground basement that not even Amy knows.

**There's the first chapter of my first 39 clues series. I don't know how often I'll update but I'll try my best to update every day. Please review or send me a PM. Flames allowed since its my first 39 clues book. Thanks for reading see you next chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What are you doing down here? Wait for the next chapter I'll update once I get 5 reviews**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S. If your AmianNatan4ever or iheartamianplusnatan I'm a huge fan of your books peace**


	2. Introducing rooms!

**Hey guys I got three reviews (even though one was mine -_-) so as I promised I'll be posting a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues or Chariot races or anything ask Dan**

**Dan: He doesn't but should since he also likes ninjas**

**Me: Thanks! Back to the story**

Fiske's POV: I woke up to the sun shining through my window. Ahh what a beautiful day to torture the Cahills. So many choices to torture them with. Eenie Menie Minie mo **** this i choose you. I finger landed on... Chariot races? That's the assignment? Looks like.**(A/N I don't know why i picked Chariot races. **After changing into a black pair of clothes I went to the mircrophone booth to introduce the Cahills to their rooms. What they don't know is they will be paired up with who they like. Before you ask me how do I know, are you a stalker the answer is... welllll it's pretty obvious that one likes another. Only Jonah will be alone**(A/N I was going to pair Jonah up with an OC but that's going to be in later chapters.) **in his room. Now since I have the list done today will be getting used to each other **(A/N/ cough*not kill*cough) **and tomorrows go-karting. Now let's go meet the Cahills!

LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBR EAKERLINBREAKERLINEBREAKER...LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKE RLINEBREAKER...

Amy's POV: CRASH! that's what woke me up. I ran downstairs and found my brother practicing his 'ninja' skills. He managed to topple 5 vases, 6 plates, and a TB. DAN ************************(A/N i muted this out for the younger audience). **After scolding Dan I went to make sure the house was ready, and guess what I found? Dan's room was a mess once more. DAANN **************(A/N Same thing as above and I know Amy doesn't cuss much but this' an exception)** After scolding Dan once more I went to get ready for the reunion. I put my hair in a pigtail and washed my face. For some reason I wanted to impress Ian even though he doesn't like me. "Ding dong". I sprinted to the door and just my luck it were these people. "Hello love". Ugh this reunion's going to suck.

LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBR EAKERLINBREAKERLINEBREAKER...LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKE RLINEBREAKER...

Dan's POV: Crash! whoops i broke another vase practicing my awesome ninja skills. I better hide it quick before Amy catches me. Before I could anything Amy came down and screamed DAN *******************. Wow I never knew Amy cussed that much. Hopefully she doesn't do it again when she sees my room. While I was cleaning my mess in the living room I heard Amy scream DAANN ************. Crap she saw my room. I ran up to fix it and when I finished cleaning my ninja-like room I heard the doorbell. I saw Amy go down so I knew this was the chance to get her diary. I stealthily sneaked up to her room and took her diary. It had a password on it so I took a guess "Familyrules39?" The diary opened and I saw what was in there. My eyes opened wide as I took in her notes. Man she was going to be blackmailed forever.

LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBR EAKERLINBREAKERLINEBREAKER...LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKE RLINEBREAKER...

Ian's POV: Ugh I hate airports they're so crowded and messy. Do Americans have any decency? Gosh look at the floor it's not polished fully. I quickly escaped the airport with Natalie and saw out chauffeur out in the front. Finally! some luxury. I laid back as I thought what were we going to do in Amy's house or should I saw mansion. She rebuild the thing from scratch using the 3 million she earned. She's probably very proud of this mansion. it can rival ours!. Anyway now we're in front of the mansion and I rang the doorbell. Amy opened it and when she saw us she probably wanted to slam the door in our faces. "Hello love" I said smoothly. "D-don-'t call me love I'm not your girlfriend" she stuttered. Ahh that stutter that beautiful stutter. "May I sit down?" I asked politely. " Go ahead you guys are the first here." Then I heard the doorbell ring.

LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBR EAKERLINBREAKERLINEBREAKER...LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKE RLINEBREAKER...

Natalie's POV: As the doorbell rang Amy went up to get it. I swear Ian's made it so obvious that he has a crush on Amy. As Amy opened the door I saw it was the nerds aka the Ekats. They all greeted Amy first and then us. Ugh these guys have no sense of decency. Always bow down to royalty first Ekats I thought. I shifted through my bag for a poison but Ian saw me and snatched all the poisons away. I faintly heard Ted and Ned "where is Dan?". "Oh in his room". "Okay thanks". I heard them go upstairs and one thought came to me. Why is Amy hosting this reunion? From the way she answered the door she didn't really want us to be there right? So why is she hosting it? Answers will come later I suppose. I have a truth serum in my bag that's hidden so Ian can't get it. I'll use it for truth or dare because in every single reunion there's truth or dare. And now I heard the doorbell ring again.

LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBR EAKERLINBREAKERLINEBREAKER...LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKE RLINEBREAKER...

Sinead's POV: Wow Amy hasn't changed one bit! She still looks the same as two years ago. And I was relieved to find out that we were still friends. After greeting Amy first we greeted the Cobras** (A/N for those of you that don't know what the Cobras are they're the Kabras). **I swear I saw Natalie rummaging through her bag for a poison because we greeted Amy first. Luckily for us Ian stopped her before she could shoot us with some random poison that'll make you lose your ability to speak. Whew that was a close one. Me and Amy went into the living to chat and catch up on things. **(A/N I would include the conversation but I don't know what girls talk about since I'm not one.) **Once we were finished the doorbell rang. Wow just when we finished nice timing whoever's there. I hope it was "the Wiz" since I blush furiously around Hamilton and I hope they're not coming. Well might as well try to finish that rubber ducky I was talking about earlier. I did some equations in my head and guess what? It was the Holts. I am sad :( **(lol)**

LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBR EAKERLINBREAKERLINEBREAKER...LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKE RLINEBREAKER...

Ned's POV: I saw Amy open the door and we all greeted her. Then we went to greet the Kabras. Was it just me or was Natalie trying to shoot us with her dart gun? Well that doesn't matter. I asked Amy where Dan was and she said "in his room". "Thank" I said and "you" Ted finished. We sprinted upstairs and saw Dan in his room with a book. Wait a second Dan reading a book. Dan...Dan Cahill is reading a book? Is this possible. For those of you who can't do simple math I'll give you the equation and answer. Dan Cahill+ book + him interested+ smiling= WORLD DESTRUCTION! I knew Ted thought the same thing and to save the world I tackled him and Ted took away the book. " Dan-**don't** -try-to**-end the world ( bold= Ned **regular = Ted). " What are you guys talking about?" I was reading Amy's diary she has so many secrets in this bad boy. I looked at Ted ashamed I didn't realize he would steal Amy's diary. I thought his hunger for world power was dominating. "Sorry" I said.

LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBR EAKERLINBREAKERLINEBREAKER...LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKE RLINEBREAKER...

Ted's POV: I saw Amy for the first time in 5 years. She looks the same! Only difference is that she looks older but last time I saw her was 5 years ago so that's normal. We greeted her and then the Kabras. Natalie was rummaging through her purse and Ian slapped it out of her hands. I vaguely heard Ned asking where Dan was and Amy said his room. We raced up the steps and I beat Ned. We saw Dan reading a book. I'll give you the equation once again. Dan Cahill+book+interest+smiling = WORRRRLDDDDD DOMINATIOOONNNN. Ahem sorry for the extended equation. Me and Ned decided to be superheroes and Ned tackled him and I took the book. "Dan-**don't**-try-to**- end the world (bold= Ned **regular=Ted). He then told us that it was Amy's diary and it had many juicy secrets such as she dressed as a hat during pilgrim's day **( come on Amy :() **and whatnot. I heard Ned say I'm sorry and I said "ditto".

LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBR EAKERLINBREAKERLINEBREAKER...LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKE RLINEBREAKER...

Hamilton's POV: I rang the doorbell waiting for someone to answer it. Us Holts ran all the way to Amy's house and we're panting like crazy. We really need AC and a nice cold shower. Soon Amy answered the door and I saw Sinead. My heart started running faster than it already was but I managed to hide a blush. Hey Amy *huff puff* can we take a shower? She allowed us and after the nice cold shower. Whew I came out and started dressing out for the reunion. Hopefully there's a lot of running in this place. Taking a quick look around it didn't look like that we were going to exercise for this reunion. I felt crushed but immediately brightened up at the fact that I could see Sinead again from two years ago. I went upstairs to find Dan and I saw Ned and Ted with him. Or Ted and Ned they confuse me. It looked like they were reading a book. Wait Dan Cahill reading a book? Is it the end of the world? I greeted them and they ushered me over to read the book with them. It looked like a normal book in the beginning but I realized it was Amy's diary. Oh I have some good ideas to torture her with.

LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBR EAKERLINBREAKERLINEBREAKER...LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKE RLINEBREAKER...

Reagan's POV: After Amy let us take a shower I took a nice long shower thinking about Ted and his sparkling blue**( what color are his eyes?)** eyes. After 30 minutes I got out and changed. I went out to the living room and saw that my sister was already out and talking with the other girls. It seemed like a interesting conversation I joined in and started talking with them **( once again I don't know what girls talk about so I'll leave the conversation out). **After what seemed like forever the doorbell rang once again. We all stopped talking and went to find out who was waiting for us. Jonah?, Phoenix?, Rosenblooms? it could be anyone. Amy walked up to the door and opened it. It wasn't a surprise but turns out that it was Jonah. And of course he was late cause of another concert or some other music-y thing. I heard the boys coming downstairs to greet Jonah and then they all went up casting gazes at Amy. Weird but who cares? We immediatly jumped back into out conversation about totally cool things **( ummm... still don't know what they talk about).**

LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBR EAKERLINBREAKERLINEBREAKER...LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKE RLINEBREAKER...

Madison's POV: Taking a cold shower after running is the best thing since sliced bread... NOT! I still don't get why people say that but whatever. I got out of the shower and changed. Then I went to the living room and started chatting with all the other girls. **( don't know what they talk about)**. After some time Reagan finished her shower and also joined our conversation about some weird things. After some time the doorbell rang. People don't know this but I'm brighter than Reagan. I could tell she didn't know who was there judging by her facial expression but I had a pretty good idea of who it was. I thought it was "the wiz" and turns out I was correct. The boys came down and Jonah joined there little group. I saw them snickering and casting gazes at Amy. Weirddd but all boys are weird. Except for Ned of course he's awesome and all. We jumped back into the conversation and continued like nothing happened.

LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBR EAKERLINBREAKERLINEBREAKER...LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKE RLINEBREAKER...

Jonah's POV: I rang the doorbell and I was late. Why was I late? because I had a concert and got here as fast as I can. I rang the doorbell and Amy greeted me. I saw all the girls in the living room give me a glare then jumped back into their conversation. I heard the stairs rumble and the guys came down and told me to come up with them. Following their orders they showed me a book. I saw the cover. Amy's Diary by Amy Cahill. Guarded by **( pronounced mister snuf-a-luf-a-gous)**. We burst into laughter as we read the cover. We were going to get into the juicy stuff until a loud voice from the ceiling interrupted us.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fiske's POV: I decided it was time to show them to their rooms. I turned on the microphone and said "Hello Cahills my name is Fiske and I'm your host today." You will be partnered up with your worst enemy and sleep in the same room. Room 1: Amy and Ian, Room 2: Natalie and Dan, Room 3: Hamilton and Sinead, Room 4: Ted and Reagan, Room 5: Ned and Madison, Room 6 Jonah and ... NOBODY good job you don't have any enemies." All the Cahills groaned except Jonah. This's going to be an interesting reunion I thought.


	3. Author's note sorry!

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys sorry if you thought this was a new chapter. I need some ideas other than T or D (submitted by demigod39cluesfan). I'll post chapter three up soon but I'll need some ideas for the next chapter. Also if you want me to do another story in the 39 clues section (any pairing) please ask me. I'll be more than happy to and it'll give me experience to be a better writer. Thanks and sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I'll try to post chapter three later today but no promises.**

**-justarandomname**


	4. may the best racer win!

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues... but I do own... NOTHING curse this world not even this chariot racing ideas mine. Shout out to my cousin who came up with that idea.**

Fiske's POV: Ugh! getting chariots are harder to buy than I thought who knew the could cost 1 million for the entire set. **(just like Percy Jackson's races)** Whatever it's worth it to see their expressions. These Cahills won't know what hit them when they see this beauty.

First up we have Amy and Ian chariot. It's gold and green **(represents eye color) **and has 2 spears and race bred horses. The wheels have spikes on them so they can bump into other chariots to destroy them. Ian has been trained (according to my spies) to drive horse and Amy has been trained to throw spears (according to my spies) so this should work out perfectly fine in my opinion. Oh yeah the horses are white and green to represent their favorite colors. **(if they color isn't breed-able then they put dye in it). ** You can guess who likes which color. I have high hopes for this one.

Next up we have Natalie's and Dan's chariot. The color of the chariot is the same as Amy's and Ian's. Since Natalie was trained with horses like Ian we put ninja stars in the back for Dan to throw since he's a "ninja". The horses colors are black and white. (Dan: black because color of ninjas, Natalie: white color beauty). This chariot's not going to last long since it doesn't have any other special attributes to it and since Dan's going to throw the ninja stars at Natalie probably. I don't have high hopes on this one but who knows maybe Dan can throw ninja stars but my spies say otherwise.

Now we have Sinead's and Hamilton's chariot. The color of the majestic chariot is blue and green**(? i don't know Sinead's eye color). **The weapons are a baseball,football,tennis ball,golf ball,hockey puck,soccer ball,curling ball,etc. I told the Starlings in advance so they can build their own horse but it can't go faster than a normal horse. They can put a map or whatnot but no turbo otherwise their disqualified. I just hope Hamilton's not to rough. I don't know if Sinead added any special effects to the horses but chances are they did. I don't know whether to have high hopes for this one or not since the horse might have a trick up its sleeve... or hoove...or leg... let's leave it.

Coming up to shock you guys is Ned and Madison's chariot. This war machine (thanks to Ned) is absolutely brilliant and I think they might win this. The color of the chariot is green and blue and the weapons are going to shock you to your core. Ned added a machine gun modified to shoot nerf bullets. I think Madison is going to take advantage of that and force Ned to drive. Ned has 1,000,000 nerf bullets in this machine gun and it doesn't need to reload. If they do run out of bullets, Ned added a water gun that shoots acid that won't melt you just cause severe pain. The horses he built are normal in speed like an average horse but this horse will shock you literally **(bad pun)** with electricity. Also the horses color are yellow and red just like Hamilton's and Sinead's. I know Ned went overboard but I guess he really wanted to win. I have extremely high hopes for this one and no doubt everyone's going to be shocked when they see this bad boy.

Next up team Teagan! umm never mind they'll kill me if I really say that. Ted didn't go as overboard as Ned but he did add an airsoft gun for Reagan with 3000 bullets. Then he has a foam baseball bat to smack at anyone who comes close to them. The horse looks average but I swear I saw an intelligent gleam in it's eye when I looked at it. The chariot's color are the same as Ned and Madison and the same horse color. I really don't know if they're going to win but I have higher hopes on Ned and Madison. Reagan's going to kill Ted when she sees Ned's chariot.

Finally but not least we have Jonah's chariot. It's blue and is decorated with music notes. I took some pity on the boy and added robots that shoot marshmallow to blind the other guys. He has two horses that are green to represent money. I know he's going to be all happy when he sees that the robot also sings! and better yet he sings Jonah's songs for him. Anyway I don't have high hopes for this one but who knows whose going to win. Time to call the Cahills out and see their expressions.

* * *

Amy's POV: I woke up to an alarm blaring right next to me. I thought it was Ian pulling a prank but it turned out it was Fiske calling us outside. Once everyone reached down I looked for Fiske to murder him while I was sleeping but that old man was smart enough to stay hidden for a while until this reunion is over. Then I switched my focus onto Ian and he stood their open-jawed. I looked over and my jaw too fell down to the ground. It was a bunch of chariots in the field and their was a race track. I could only guess this was like Percy Jackson all over again.

I looked all over and I saw a couple of sweet rides **(*cough, Ned, cough*)** and some crappy rides **(*cough, Natalie,cough*)**. I looked for mine and it was pretty darn cool. I saw spiked wheels, the chariot was green and brown and the horses were green and white. How they got the horse green I have no idea. Ian clamored onto the driver's seat and said "M lady please come on board and man the spears." I slapped him and got on board. I had training experience with the spears and we were going to kick some butt. I think we might win if we take out Ned's first. Before we got started I took a good look at all the other rides and tried to analyze them for weakness. Ours? I have no experience driving and Ian has no experience firing weapons except his dart gun.

Natalie's? Their chariot didn't have anything special on it but I saw Dan jumping up and down since he found ninja stars in his chariot. Their chariot wasn't special but I'm sure Natalie will use her dart gun and Dan might get accurate for once with his ninja stars. Overall... they suck and probably will lose.

Hamilton's? His weapons are sport icons, so I won't expect much from him but it's Sinead who I'm worrying about. I can see that she created the horse and it'll have some tricks up it's sleeve. I'm kinda worried about Hamilton's power with that football but again not to much to worry about

Ned's? That chariot is to good. Just forget about us winning. Taking a look at his the horse is electric, he has a machine gun with nerf bullets and a water gun that shoots acid. Game over Ned Starling won.

Ted's? Not as fancy as Ned's but still pretty good. The horse has an intelligent gleam in it's eye and he has an airsoft gun.

Jonah's? He's got a robot that'll shoot marshmallows. I hope it's not flaming marshmallows though. He might win if that robot's good.

Overall Ned's kicks ass and Natalie's sucks but we're in the middle.

* * *

Dan's POV: My ninja alarm clock woke me up... actually it was Fiske on the loudspeaker. He told us to come outside and look at the surprise. I woke up Prada "Miss Model" Queen and went downstairs after washing up. What I saw in the front yard blew my mind and I was jumping with joy when I saw my chariot. In the chariot was 50 ninja stars for me to throw at people and injure them severely. Awesome I can throw it at "Model Queen" and jump up with joy. Unfortunately she brought her dart gun and threatned to shoot me with it if I did anything to harm her. Now I have to throw it at other people. **(cue sad face :( )**. Natalie told me to take out Ned first but I'll obviously take out King Cobra first why even bother trying to tell me what to do?

"On your marks, get ready,go!" said Fiske on a microphone. Immediatly we started and Madison gunning the machine gun on Ned's chariot took out Hamilton and Sinead's wheels and they went flying off somewhere. I saw them teleport to bleachers and they were watching us race. Time to focus, I grabbed a ninja star and threw it at King Cobra. Naturally I missed but I kept trying and finally I got lucky and threw off Ian. Since Amy has no experience riding they teleported to the stadium. Now it's just four teams left. We're going to kick some butt.

* * *

Ian's POV: After waking up to Amy slapping my face continuously I went downstairs to see what Fiske's stupid surprise was. It was chariots and I immediately went to the one with Amy and mine's name on it. After asking Amy to get on board and getting slapped once again, I saw Amy analyzing the other chariots for weaknesses. Since Amy analyzed the weaknesses we are going to win...errr except Ned has a super high tech chariot but shut up we'll win.

"On your marks, get ready, go!". I immediately took off and Dan tried to take me out with his ninja stars. After throwing them a couple times he got lucky and threw me off the chariot. Immediatly Amy and I teleported off to the bleachers and sat down trying not to look humiliated. I saw Hamilton and Sinead already sitting and coming over to greet us and sit with us. They told us how Madison took out their wheels with a machine gun and Ned went overboard with his chariot. We sat down waiting for someone else to come and suddenly Jonah teleported near us.

* * *

Natalie's POV: I woke up to Fiske blaring over the microphone. After getting ready in an hour ( I know that's such a short time) I went downstairs where everyone was waiting for me. I looked out in the open and saw beautiful chariots. I saw Dan jumping up and down with joy as he found ninja stars in ours. Ugh.. such a child, but it's so cute. Wait what did I think Dan's childish ways is not cute what am I thinking he's a peasant. After grabbing the reins I got ready for Fiske to get us started.

"On your marks, get ready, go!". Taking off immediatly I saw Madison shoot Hamilton and Sinead's wheels off and they went off teleporting to the bleachers where they can watch us. I faintly saw Dan throwing ninja stars at Ian despite my orders but he actually got a lucky shot and threw Ian off. Ian and his crush went off flying and teleported to the bleachers. Now since Dan's accurate with those ninja stars we might actually win if he takes out Ned. I shouted to Dan "Take out Ned so we can have less competition". "Screw that I'll take out who I want to take out Nat Cobra" he shouted back. "Grrrr he never listens does he? I'll make sure to shoot him with the dart gun after this is over. Then I saw Jonah fall out and teleported to the bleachers.

* * *

Sinead's POV: Waking out in the morning is the worst thing ever when your having a dream about your crush (aka Hamilton). But nevertheless I changed and went downstairs to see what this day's activity was. Turns out chariot racing was in Fiske's little demented mind. I went to our chariot and anaylzed others for weaknesses. **(same as Amy's basically so I don't want to repost it look at Amy's POV if you already forgot)**.

"On your marks, get ready, go!". Almost immediatly Madison shot nerf bullets at our wheels and we teleported to the bleachers waiting for someone else to come. While we were spectating I saw Dan throw a ninja star at Ian and effectively taking him out quite easily. They teleported next to us. We (Hamilton and I) greeted them and sat by them waiting for someone else to come. After a long time I saw Jonah fall out by Ted's baseball bat of fury and he teleported right near us. We once again greeted him and waited for someone else to teleport near us. Who fell out next shocked me to the core.

* * *

Ned's POV: I was looking forward to this chariot racing so I stayed up all night building and tweaking our weapons. I must say this is a bit overkill but all the better so I can win. I must say when I saw Madison face it looked like she was in heaven. I put the machine gun especially for her and hope it makes her like me a bit more. Oh who am I kidding she'll still hate me but who cares? We jumped in the chariot and waited for old man Fiske to tell us to go.

"On your marks, get ready, go!". Immediately Madison took out Hamilton's wheels and they went teleporting to the stadium. I vaguely heard Natalie screaming at Dan to take us out but he didn't listen. That's good one less enemy to worry about now. Surprisingly Dan got a lucky shot with his ninja stars and Ian went flying out of his chariot. He looked shocked and right when he was going to make impact with the ground he teleported with Amy to the stadium. Just after Ian went flying out I saw Reagan bitch slap Jonah with the baseball bat and I must say he looked surprised. I guess you don't get bitch slapped often. After he flew out of his chariot and teleported, I vaguely heard Madison screaming "DUCK". Now me being all smart and all, I thought there was a duck on the course.

It was just my luck that Dan is a great ninja star thrower and it threw me off. To say I was surprised was an understatement. I felt myself teleport to the bleachers and see everyone's shocked expression. It was a battle between the two underdogs and the big boys were taken out. I heard myself cheer for Ted and the remaining chariots raced to the finish line.

* * *

Ted's POV: I thought that I went overboard by making the horse as smart as I am but no Ned went overboard by building a war machine. I thought we lose for sure but I never give up. All Reags has to do is take out Ned and we win. Simple right? No you'll find out what I mean soon.

"On your marks, get ready, go!". Right off the bat 3 chariots went down. Madison took out Sinead's wheels, Dan threw 20 ninja stars at Ian causing him to fall out, and this one surprised me to the core. Jonah was nearing our chariot and the robot took aim at us but I saw Reagan bitch slap Jonah and I smacked him with my baseball bat causing him to fall out. All three teams teleported to the stadium and they took sides on who was going to win. Most of them for Ned, Amy for Dan, and surprisingly Jonah for us.

We were halfway done and Dan kept chucking ninja stars in my direction but I ducked and it flew past me towards Ned. Madison screamed "DUCK" but Ned being a smart aleck looked for a literal duck on the course. I saw his shocked expression and he fell out of the chariot and teleported to the stadium. I could feel the shock in the air so thick I could cut it with a butter knife. No time to dawdle and I saw Reagan trying to shoot Natalie out but Dan blocked the bullets with his ninja stars.

* * *

Hamilton's POV: Being the first one out is very humiliating. I usually win in sports with no competition but this time we were taken out first. I knew I shouldn't be disappointed and this was a game but still I lost. After greeting everybody and getting shocked by Ned getting out, we turned out focus to the remaining two chariots. The ones that we expected to get out first were battling it out for the win.

I saw Dan countering Reagan's bullets with his ninja stars. Who knew he was so accurate. Ted and Natalie were concentrating on the track ahead of them while Dan and Reagan were trying to get a lucky shot on the drivers. All I knew was this was going to be intense and this should be interesting to see who wins.

* * *

Madison's POV: Stupid Ned! I told him to duck but he thought there was a literal duck on the course. I mean seriously? Why would there be a duck on the course? I'm going to kill Ned later but I found myself cheering for Reagan. Poor Dan and Natalie everyone seems to be against them except their siblings. I vaguely saw Reagan and Dan deflecting their shots and they were in a tie going at the same speed it all was on the shooters but they keep blocking the shots. They had one mile left (according to my electronic map that shows the distance and people on track) and it was a tie. This is intense but I need to plan my revenge hehe.

* * *

Reagan's POV: Whew! who knew Dan was so accurate with his ninja stars? He keeps blocking all my bullets and we're in a serious battle here. I could see him tiring out but so was I. I wanted to take him out like I took out Jonah but Dan would just take out Ted before I could bitch slap him. I ran out of bullets and as I was getting my secondary weapon, Dan took his chance and threw a ninja star at Ted.

I threw myself in the way and hoped that, that was his last ninja star and I teleported to the bleachers. Luckily for me it was his last ninja star and with less weight on the chariot Ted sped up and went to the finish line faster. I forgot all about Natalie's dart gun and she traded spots with Dan and fired a sleeping dart at Ted. Poor Ted he was 100 feet away and the chariot stopped right before it could pass. As Dan drove past the finish line we all teleported back to where we started.

* * *

Jonah's POV: Ow! I did not ask to get bitch slapped but I did. The Wiz got bitch slapped! by a Holt too! Despite that he found himself cheering for Ted but they slowed down right before the finish line and Dan's team won. This was a surprise as everyone expected Dan's chariot to be taken out first but he managed to use his "ninja skills" to win for Natalie.

As soon as they crossed the finish line I felt myself teleporting back to the beginning and heard a loud booming voice coming out of nowhere.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END OF CHAPTER THREE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**fine you got me there here you go:**

Fiske's POV: That was a truly shocking race and I sent some servants to go give Dan and Natalie a trophy celebrating that they won the chariot races. Oh the Cahills are in for a shock as they figure out tommorow's activity. MUAHAHAHAHAH *cough splutter cough*. Dang it didn't perfect the evil laugh yet. Oh well better get the things ready for tommorow's activity.

**Hey guys sorry it took a long time this is my longest chapter(3,568!) . Anyway thanks for all those ideas and I'll use them in the future chapters. I got 16 reviews total. Anyway I know my writing isn't that good but I'd like to thank you guys for reading it anyways. Please review and tell me what you think. Flames are welcome as long as your being truthful. I'll be writing a Nedison story (one-shot but might be a different) soon so look out for that. I think that's it and see you guys next chapter.**


End file.
